


After-Work Relaxation

by Dramaticdragon



Series: The Power of Genetics [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, i guess men now but whatever i typed it already, is it OOC? maybe if you’re a coward, married boys being in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22887871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramaticdragon/pseuds/Dramaticdragon
Summary: After a stressful meeting with foreign officers, Leo and Takumi are ready to relax, and Takumi- having been married to Leo for long enough now- knows just how to help him relax.
Relationships: Leon | Leo/Takumi
Series: The Power of Genetics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645237
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	After-Work Relaxation

**Author's Note:**

> continuing from the rest of my Power of Genetics series but can be read alone! For context:   
> Leo shares more traits with his older sister, Camilla, than he originally planned. But this is a future fic were Takumi already been knew and loves his slightly-possibly-obsessive-sometimes husband.

Despite Nohr and Hoshido being at peace for years now, with King Xander and King Ryoma making constant reparation efforts, there were still tensions running high among political meetings. Still being princes, Takumi and Leo held many responsibilities and were often in charge of many meetings and officiating. Thus, the high tensions often reached them personally. Such was the case today, when both princes were in a meeting today regarding trade between them, as well as other neighboring countries together. Some lesser fortunate countries held bitterness against Hoshido for having naturally fertile land, despite Takumi offering trade routes that were in no way highway robbery. They held themselves respectfully, as representatives of their countries, but the famous bitter royalty was clear in their tone. 

After a long, far too drawn out meeting that hardly resulted in anything, the two were finally able to retreat to their quarters. They had been married for a few years now, so both castles had a full room for the couple, because their work maintaining both countries often took them back and forth. 

To an outside perspective, even among those who worked with him, Leo was a formal, almost cold figure, yet not unkind. But certainly not overly affectionate, by any means. 

However, one man alone knew just how wrong those assumptions were. He was cool and collected in the workplace because he needed to conduct himself in such a way, to aid his country. But in the privacy of his own personal space, where he could truly let loose. And let loose he did, with their “code word”. It wasn’t planned on having one, but over time the phrase just became synonymous with it. 

“Feel free to relax now,” Takumi said once the door was closed, knowing full well what that means as well. 

Thus, the beast was let loose. 

Leo’s stern, firm face suddenly melted away, replaced with a pouting, childish face. 

“Takumi!” Leo whined, speed walking to Takumi and holding his arms out, quickly caressing Takumi against his chest- Takumi used to woe being so much shorter, but nowadays he thrived hugging tight to Leo’s chest. 

“I can’t BELIEVE how they treated you in there!” Leo’s whining continued, using one hand to rub Takumi’s back and the other to pet his hair. 

“I’ll be okay, Leo,” Takumi said calmly, giving Leo a reassuring squeeze. 

But Leo wasn’t going to take this treatment standing still- no, he’d sit instead. He practically picked Takumi up, carrying him off to their bed, where Leo led Takumi to rest his head on Leo’s lap. 

“I can’t believe them...” Leo muttered while Takumi got comfortable, then started to slowly rub his hair, “Treating you like that... It was driving me mad! I nearly took their stupid words and shoved it back ‘til they choked!”

Takumi knew Leo would never, ever truly threaten a nobleman like that- let alone go through with the threat. He understood his responsibility as prince and held himself with pride and dignity that demanded respect. However, Takumi didn’t doubt Leo  _ wanted  _ to do all that. 

“Oh, they didn’t get under my skin, they’re just petty.” Takumi shrugged, but not making any effort to shrug off Leo’s smoothing hand. 

“And they shouldn’t get under your skin, you’re so far above them, they’re just ants compared to you!” Leo huffed proudly. 

Not because he was a prince, since half of them were nobles themselves; but simply because he was  _ Takumi.  _

“Now that’s a claim.” Takumi chuckled. 

“A true one!” Leo said, “I know that they all have things they want out of it but... can’t they just listen to you and go away?”

Takumi just laughed softly. Leo really was too much sometimes. 

For a few minutes, Leo was calmed by brushing Takumi’s hair and running his hands through it, occasionally scratching his scalp. 

“Are you feeling okay?” Takumi asked after a while. Sometimes these “comforting sessions” were to comfort Leo even more. Takumi was being truthful, those guys didn’t really get under his skin. He was improving greatly in his efforts to contain his temper and operate smoothly, and these guys were pretty easy to work around. Not that he enjoyed business sass, but he’ll live. 

“Yeah...” Leo sighed, leaving a soft kiss to Takumi’s scalp, “Sorry.”

“For what?” Takumi laughed, rolling over to face upwards at Leo, “Taking such good care of me?”

Leo smirked softly down at him in good humor. 

“I know sometimes I can get a little riled up.” Leo explained. 

Takumi shrugged. He’s been through these comforting sessions so many times that he tends to forget that they’re not normal among other couples.

“I’ll have you know, I enjoy being pampered.” Takumi said. 

“Spoiled little prince!” Leo laughed, squeezing the tip of Takumi’s nose. 

“You spoil me more than anyone else!” Takumi laughed back, swatting Leo’s hand away. 

“Well- you deserve to be spoiled!” Leo said, faux defensiveness in his voice. 

Takumi grinned up at Leo, victorious. 

“You’re too cute not to be spoiled...” Leo pouted, back to rubbing Takumi’s hair. 

Takumi’s childishly victorious grin formed into a softer, semi-shy one. Even after all this time, he still got flustered sometimes when Leo was so up front with his verbal affections. 

Leo must have seen his flustered expression, because he just smiled even wider above Takumi, and curled over slightly to cup Takumi’s head and give it a big hug from his lap. 

Takumi laughed happily, twisting his arms to hug back. Leo was a cutie, too, sometimes. 

  
  



End file.
